The Reason Why
by Narusasu2009
Summary: Feelings... Izaya feels way too strange feelings, that he doesn't know why he even feels them. Even his acting isn't the same. It's nothing like there is something between him and Shizuo, right? Right? ...or so he thinks. /Highschool!Shizaya fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **narusasu2009

**Pairing: **Shizaya (Shizuo/Izaya)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! or it's characters. They all belong to **Narita Ryohgo**.

**Warning!: **Probably OOC, and strong language.

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya's POV<strong>

It has been already a month. A month, since meand Shizu-chan started to be _fuck-buddies_.

Yeah, can you imagine that? Well, I don't mind it actually. We both need our sexual need, plus there isn't any girls who would interest me.

Haha, I bet even Shizu-chan doesn't have a girl, because NONE could take his monster strength!

Each time he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head, holds my waist down, pulls my legs over my shoulders to enter me deeper, spreads my butt cheeks to thrust harder... Each time he left a blue-violet mark on my body, showing and proving his un-normal strength.

Knowing girls have sensitive skin, they would have _died_ after one night with him, while I bear it all almost **every day**!

"Oi, flea! Again planning something on me?"

I turned my head and looked at the desk next to me. There he was. The blonde, Heiwajima Shizuo, the _monster_ of the school.

I glanced around the classroom, noting that the lesson had ended and everyone went to eat lunch.

_sigh_

Guess I was so busy with my thoughts, that dozzed out of the lesson, not even noticing. How pathetic.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Hm?"

Ah, I so forgot about him... Wonder what's with me today?

"Sorry, did you say something, Shizu-chan?"

The blonde sighed, glaring at me. "Are you asleep or something? I asked why are you still here. It's lunch time if you didn't notice." His voice... I don't listen to his words, only to his voice. It's echoing in my head, making my head dizzy. His words are just slipping in my head, swaying around in my head and then going out. Only his voice is left in my head, memorizing his strong, brutal, yet somehow gentle voice.

"FLEA!" he yelled right at my face, making me flinch and get scared a bit. But I quickly take myself in control and pull on a smirk, pushing his face away. "Jeez, don't yell! You so want my attention, ne, Shizu-chan?" I keep my right palm on his left cheek, pushing him away but it seems... he is pushing his face against it? What the heck?

Though... I feel the warmth of his face. So warm... Such a soft skin, and when I glance at him, seeing him staring at me angrily, I notice how beautiful shines his amber eyes. They always remind me whisky, wanting me to drink them dry. And while he has those juicy whisky-like eyes, I have red, blood-like eyes. We have such different eyes. They look on the world differently, yet his eyes see in me something I don't see in him.

Maybe it's that I see human's all alike? I can predict their actions, their emotions, their moves. Yet I can't predict Shizu-chan. He is so... unpredictable? Yes, exactly. _**Unpredictable.**_He always was one, and will always be.

"Flea..." He leaned his face in closer, and I just noticed right now that I was staring at him. How.. embarrassing! "W-What..?" I ask, turning my face away, feeling my face heats up from such closeness.

_Damn, what the hell is with me?! Why I react like this?_

I keep staring somewhere in the floor, feeling Shizuo's glare at me. Is he trying to burn a hole in me, or what? Quit staring you brute! Suddenly, I feel my right cheek is pulled painfully and I yelp. "OUCH! Ow ow ow ow ow owwww! Let go, Shizu-chan! You brute!"

"What's with you today, huh? You're acting not yourself." he mumbles, holding his gaze on me. Not myself? Hn, so he noticed it too? Though, it's not the first time he says that. It's like the 4th day I keep dozzing off, don't notice I'm staring at him for a long time... Even not noticing that I think about that protozoan all day long! God, really... Am I sick? Or going crazy? Why.. Why I act like this?

The blonde finally let's go of my cheek and stands up straight, putting his hands in the pockets of school uniform. "So are you going to eat or not?"

"No. I'll pass..." Though I really feel hungry.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Why does he even ask? Or... care? No... **Not possible!** He wouldn't care for me. We are just having a good fuck once-a-while and that's it! _Nothing_ more!

"...are you really sure?" God he is annoying! I can't take it anymore and snap. Though I never did so easily. There really is something wrong with me today... I stand up, slamming my hands against the desk. "I SAID I'M FINE-" then suddenly is heard a loud growl, from my stomach, all over the class. My face heats up again, making me blush from embarrassment... God, why my stomach had to betray me?!

I look down at my stomach, frown at it, though the next moment I hear chuckling. _Huh? Chuckling?_ I look up and see Shizuo laughing... Him... Laughing... Fuck, my face blushes more! What the hell?! Though... he looks so handsome with a smile... Agh, snap out of it, Orihara!

"Ha ha, I see. _Totally_ fine, eh?" he smirks at me. Damn, caught me. What now?

"S-Shut up..." I look away, lean my butt against the desk and sit on it, crossing my arms. "Go already. You're hungry yourself. A monster needs his food to gain energy."

Shizuo snaps. I feel it with my body. Did I just angry him _that_ much?

"You're acting like a bitch today, Izaya-kun... Do you have some PMS or something?"

"P...PMS?" My eyes widen, glaring at him. "W-What nonsense are you saying?! Did you loose your last brains!" Yelling... Oh, how I hate yelling. No, usually I _shout_ and laugh like crazy, but right now I _yelled_, and yelled very pissed off too. Totally not me...

"Ha. What, found out your secret?" He smirked once again. Oh that smirk, how I wish to cut his mouth with my flickblade. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone~"

"Shut up! How long are you planning to piss me off?!"

"Piss _YOU_ off?!" His eye twitched. "You're the one who pisses me off with your attitude! Really, what's wrong with you today? Why are you acting like an offended girl?"

"A girl?!" That's it... "Shut your trap! I'm not acting like an offended girl! YOU are just **SO** annoying!"

"Hee?! How the hell am I annoying you, flea?"

"Like that! You just could go eat and leave me alone! But nooo~.. You HAD to piss me off, didn't you?!"

"Huh? What is your point, I don't get you!"

"No wonder! You don't have enough brains to understand someone smart as me!" I glare at him as angry as possible, yet in my chest starts to hurt painfully. Something tells me to stop. But.. I just can't!

"The fuck? Just say what you mean!"

"I mean _**stop **__**caring**__** about me and **__**leave**__** me fucking **__**alone **__**already!**__"_

What... What the hell did I just say? Usually I never regret my words what I throw at him, but right now... Why it feels so wrong yelling at him? Being angry? Why I feel guilty right now? I notice shock in his eyes... No, don't give me that look, you idiot. It's your fault! Your fault for... caring... Caring? Was he even trying to care? Or it was my mind giving me the wrong idea? Fuck, I don't understand myself right now!

"Stop caring? ...you want me to leave you alone?" he whispered lowly, but still I was able to hear him. I see hurt in his eyes and he looks down.

"Shizuo-san!" A girl yells from the classroom door frame, waving at us. "Ne, aren't you eating lunch today?" We both looked at her.

"I was about to go..." He said, yet his voice isn't normal, isn't calm... Shizu-chan... Did I hurt you?

"Oh! Then, let's go eat together, ne?" She asked blushing, playing with her fingers. "I-If you don't mind o-of course..."

I look surprised at her. Well.. Who wouldn't! She asked him to _eat lunch with her_! No one would eat with him, except Kadota, Shinra, and me... Did I miss something important today? Or at all?!

Shizuo looks at me first, with cold gaze, then at her with a... **_smile_**?! What the Hell?!

"Of course. Let's go." He then walks to the door, not even bothering to glance at me. Right now, at this moment, I felt like my world was crushed. Why? Why even I feel this pain in my chest? Why... it feels like someone stabbed my own knife in my chest? Right in my heart. I feel something wet drips on my shirt. I touch my cheeks and feel.. tears? I am crying? Why... _**Why am I**__**crying?**_ I never cried... Only when was a child. But since then, never cried. What is going on with me?!

As I look how he reaches the door frames, the pain chest tightened. I feel like something him. Shizu-chan... Did I really hurt you with my words, that... you prefered to leave me, eating lunch with that bitch?! No way... No, I won't accept this! You are _mine_! And only _**mine**_!

I run after him, feeling huge weight on my legs. Why is it so difficult to run? My vision begins to blur, thanks to the tears. I stretch out my arm, reaching his back and when I'm finally near him, it leaves him one step to exit the classroom.

"No!" I scream, stopping him in his tracks, as my arms wrap around his chest behind him. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Huh?" Shizuo turns his head, making a surprised face. I know, I didn't expect this from myself, too. But, what could I do? You were leaving... And I didn't want that. "Flea? What's with you-"

"I'm sorry!" I yell in his back, "I'm sorry, you hear me?! I.. I didn't mean those words..."

"Izaya... What are you say-" His mouth hang open, after his eyes met with mine from what tears rolled down my cheeks like waterfall.

"Please... Don't go... D-Don't leave me alone..." I whisper, looking right in to his eyes. I feel so hurt... So broken... Why... Why I feel like this? Shizu-chan... I'm afraid of myself!

"But didn't you want me to leave you alone?" He asks, looking at me already with... a bit gentle look? ...don't care what look, I feel a bit better with that look of his. "I... D-Don't care! You are mine!"

_No, stop! Don't say any more! Shizu-chan! Stop my mouth!_

"Don't care that there is nothing between us than sex, you are still mine! You hear me? _**MINE! **_I don't want you to go eat with _her_!"

Can't believe I said it... And right in front of someone else, too! Ah, don't care... I don't control my actions, either my words anymore.

"Izaya..." He whispers, then smiles. That smiles... My heart skips a beat, as tears run down faster. He turns around fully to me, hugging with his left arm around my waist and uses the other one to wipe off my tears with his thumb. "Idiot. Quit crying like a girl."

"Shut up, ne... I don't know what's with me today..." I lean to him, hug around his chest and push my face into his white shirt. Few of his shirt buttons are open, so I'm able to dig my nose right into his bare chest. I feel his arms hug around me strongly, and he kisses the top of my head. I wonder if that girl is gone yet or not... Hmph, don't care. Nothing matters right now than Shizu-chan, right in my arms. I wonder, when was the last time we hugged like this? Maybe... No, we never hugged like this! That's why my heart is racing like wild?

"Flea, tell me... What is it with you today? You act not yourself at all." He looks down at me, pulls up my chin and looks at my face. My tears have stopped, but the pain still didn't go away fully... Those eyes... So beautiful, they are like magnet, pulling me closer and closer to him and his body. Our faces or so close, that I can't stand it lean in, standing on my tip toes and kiss his lips. Not rude or harsh like usual, but gently this time.

"I would like to know that myself... Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this is the end~ I'm not a pro at writing Shizaya fanfics =w= I just started, though I know their personalities pretty good since I draw them a lot.<strong>

***cough* Alright, erm... Review? Tell me what cha think? :3 I planned to write a one-shot, but somehow in the end wanted to add yaoi... What cha think guys? Should I?**

**Well, if at least 5 people will say they want me to write the smut, I will~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, author, or Naru for short, is here~ Am back from the deeead, yep**  
><strong>Sorry for leaving this fanfic... I was half done with 2nd chapter, smut half done but- Had a summer vacation, and was off for so long that FanFiction deleted it since the fanfic life is only 90 days D:<strong>

**Was so sad it got deleted TT_TT But- I'll try to re-write it.. and maybe do a better one. So.. enjoy~?**

**!WARNING! This chapter is rated M! **

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya's POV<strong>

As we hugged right in front of the classroom door, it seemed like time stopped.

The light wind from empty windows blew in the classroom, tickling our open skin with spring fresh air. Spring... Is that it? Is spring making me act all wild and unlike myself? Mm... Probably. After all, spring is mating season, females go insane for males, while males search another female to release their sexual frustration.

Ah, by my logic... Does it mean I'm a _female_ in mating season? 'Ch, not funny, not at all...

"Izaya..." was heard a whisper above my head; as I looked up my red eyes met with amber ones, seeing how they shined. But from what? The warmess between our bodies? The calm moment? Or... something more? '_Agh- I seriously got stop thinking so much.'_

Shizuo rubbed his thumb on my left cheek, wiping still some left over tears on my reddened cheeks. I lean my face in his hand, feeling the warmness. Is it even possible for two dangerous and crazy people like us to have such a tender moment? Ah, probably not, but if it is happening, why not enjoy it, ne?

"You know... I- Sorry for what I said before... Shouldn't have yelled at you." he mumbled the last few words, blushing cutely and looking away. Ah, when he is like that, it makes my heart flutter for some reason. Shizu-chan can be so cute~

"Ne, it's alright~ Don't know what happened to me. Lately being all crancky and stuff..." I huffed, pouting a bit. He chuckled for some reason and caught my lips in a kiss, this time bringing in action his tongue. The wet pink muscle slipped through my open lips, licking my teeth, gums and meeting with my tongue. Our tongues started to dance in a heated dance; twisting and turning, rubbing and sliding, sending light electric shocks down my spine that I twist and lean more forward, wrapping my arms around Shizu-chan's neck and brining him more closer as possible.

But suddenly, I felt something- poking my leg? I blink my eyes open, Shizuo's are still closed, arms wrapped around my waist, my leg... Why suddenly my leg is between his and he is... _'Is he rubbing against my leg?!'_ I shock, forgetting for a moment about the kiss and gasp, but only letting the tongue deeper in my mouth. I bring my left hand to his chest and grip on the white shirt, gasping at the lack of air suddenly.

God, is he trying to kill me this way?!

"S-Shizu-" I gasp through small breaks, he finally hears me and breaks the heated kiss, though his hips still moving against my leg. I feel the growing erection through his pants and my face flush. "You realize we are in class right now... and the door is open." I whisper, he looks at me with half hazy eyes and then turns his head to look at the door. I glance at it but only to see the door is closed. When did it...?

"Looks like Yumasato-san closed it already for us."

"Mayu-chan? Pft- not such a dump girl after all." I smirk, pushing my face under Shizu-chan's chin and nuzzle his neck, licking the pulsin vein and suck on his Adam's apple. In return I get a grown and a strong grip on my ass, his strong big hands squeeze my buttocks making me mewl and bit on his neck, sucking hard.

"I~za~ya~ku~n, you do realize you're making your situation- mmh... more worse than it is, right?" he says it with a growl, rubbing my butt cheeks, massaging them and sliding in opposite ways. My member is already half hard and warmth spreads in my abdomen.

"But of course I do, Shi-zu-chan~" he purr, unbutton his shirt fastly and attack his right nipple, sucking on it and he moans sweetly. Ah, that moan... It sends shiver down my spine. I move my leg from between his and thrust my hips forward, making our groins meet and rub against each other, making us both gasp and shiver at the friction. "A-Ah... Shizu-chan... You so hard and _big_ already~"

"F-Fuck..." he swears and suddenly pushes me back, my back meets with a desk and he pins me down by the upper arms, spreading my legs wider and stands between them. His face hovers over mine, blonde locks are hanging and amber eyes shine with hunger at me. He suddenly pushes his hip and rubs our groins; Shizu-chan just clenches his teeth while I gasp, the need building faster by seconds pass. "Your fault for being so hot and sexy, don't complain after we are done." he growls and attacks my neck.

"Like I ever complained~" I purr and bring him closer as possible while my arms still pinned. Sex with Shizu-chan isn't so bad. At least each time was somehow kinky. Today will be in a classroom on a desk.

**End of Izaya's POV**

"A-Ah~!" the raven moans, as his back arches from the desk. His red shirt and black uniform jacket already laying on the floor, next to the blonde's blue uniform jacket. Shizuo places first butterfly kisses from neck to the belly, giving a suck or a nip time to time, making the raven gasp at sensitive places.

Izaya pants lowly as his red eyes follow each Shizuo's movement, his body shaking lightly from the growing need and of the though they will do it in a classroom while anyone can walk in from the unlocked door. Izaya was sure Shizuo didn't give a damn, nor ever gave when they had sex, that someone could walk in and they get busted; Izaya same didn't care much, but was 100% sure when a teacher would walk by or be in the classroom.  
>The lunch started 13 minutes ago, lunch lasts for 45 minutes, first people show up near 37th minute. So they have about 24 minutes to do it fast.<p>

Ah, time... It always runs so fast, especially when you are having sex with a wild blonde beast in a public place. Well... at least that was in Izaya's opinion.

_'24 isn't much enough, but if to fasten Shizu-chan up, we can make it even with 20 minutes~'_ he thought, while Shizuo stopped kissing right above the navel, slipping his tongue out of his mouth and sliding it down and in the navel, making Izaya gasp slightly and his stomach flattens. Shizuo places his palm on the bulge in Izaya's pants, squeezing slightly and sliding his hand up and down, making the raven under him squirm for more friction and gasp some more until a moan escapes those sinful sexy lips.

"S-Shizu-chan... ah... h-hurry up" he moans, moving his hips but Shizuo places his left hand on his hip and stops his squirming. A little whine was heard what made the blonde smirk, as he licked above the hem of the pants.

"So eager, aren't you, Izaya-kun~" Shizuo purrs, his teeth biting the zipper and as he glanced up, Izaya bited his lower lip, and slowly, teasingly slowly, pulled the zipper down. He undid the button and pulled the pants down slightly, his eyes meeting with dark red boxers, a clear stain seen made by the leaking erection under them. Shizuo licked his lips and licked the spot, swirling his tongue and moving it down, stopping where his tongue felt were the balls and licked back up at the tip.

Izaya only could gasp and shiver, trying to move his hips up for more attention to his undressed erection, but Shizuo's hand on his hip firmly kept him in place. Shizuo continued to tease the erection under his tongue, licking, sucking and biting slightly, making the cock throb until Izaya moaned loudly.

"F-Fucking tease... Quit teasing and s-suck me already!"

Shizuo looked up at him, stopping whatever he was doing, and smirked. "Oh, was that an order?" He only received a glare. "Just relax and enjoy. You always complained our sex was going too rough and fast. Now it's nice and slow; what's wrong again?"

"Too slow!" he pouted, grabbing the back of Shizuo's head and bringing him in a kiss, tasting a little bit of his own pre-cum. "Either hurry up or no sex."

Shizuo frowned at that. Orihara trying to command him? Think twice. Shizuo Heiwajima never listen to other people's commands, especially _Izaya's_!  
>He gripped Izaya's wrist and pushed him back on the cold desk, making the raven wince at the grip. "Listen flea, shut your trap and stay quite, got it? Before I fuck you till you bleed."<p>

Izaya smirked. "Oh, really? How scary~ Shizu-chan wouldn't hurt a fly."

A vein clearly showed up on Shizuo's forehead and he kissed the raven rougly, bitting on his lower lip and drawing blood. Next attacking his neck with a bite and sucking. He grabbed the boxers rubber and pulled them down, freeing Izaya's erection, dripping with pre-cum.

"Look at you, already leaking like a dirty slut you are." he grunted.

"But you fuck this slut every day in every way, ne~ And you know you like it- AH!" he gaspes when his erection was suddenly grabbed and squeezed. The blondes palm squeezing his erectiona and some pre-cum leaked on his hand.

"Shut up, will ya." he growled as he slowly started to pump Izaya's erection, sending shivers down his spine and the raven arched. His back arched from the desk and his hips leaning in the touch. Shizuo shoved two fingers in Izaya's mouth and said "Suck." Izaya did as he was asked, his tongue wrapping around the two diggets and sucking, trying to wet them as much as possible. After so many times of having sex, he seriously needed to think of buying some lube. Saliva isn't enough.

As the fingers were coated in his saliva, Shizuo retreaded the fingers. He pushed Izaya more on the desk, pulling the rest of his clothes off and placing his feet on the desk, making Izaya almost fall from the position over the other side of the desk. He continued to pump the leaking erection and he leaned his mouth to the throbbing red entrance, his tongue tracing over the entrance, licking a bit and pushed his tongue through the tight ring of muscles, letting the warm heat wrap around his tongue.

"S-Shizu... m-more.. ah" Izaya gasped, the feeling of a tongue in his anus was fantastic and ticklish, yet such a turn on. He held on to the deks, lifting his upper body up so he won't fall. As the hand on his erection kept moving is same rhythm, the tongue was pulled out, making the raven whine a bit but suddenly felt a finger shoved in, making him flinch from a bit of discomforte. The finger moved around a bit and soon was added second digget.

Shizuo started stretching the hole, scissoring Izaya as much as possible before adding the third finger.

"A-AH! Nngh..." two fingers were alright, but three were a bit too much, especially as Shizuo started to move them. "Ah... ah... S-Shizu- nngh..."

The feeling of fingers stretching the hole and hand moving on his erection send pleasure and a bit of pain at the same time, creating a great feeling and making him want more. Shizuo kept pushing his fingers in and out, pushing deeper with each thrust to find-

"Aaah!"

_'Ah, found it.'_ he thought as his fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves. Suddenly he pulled his fingers out, making the raven wince a bit, and turning him around so the raven's stomach was on the desk and feet on the floor.

Izaya places his hands on the table, leaning his head on them and turning, looking at Shizuo. As he watched Shizuo undid his shirt fully and unzipped his pants, Izaya suddenly got an idea.

"Mm, Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo was in the process to lower his pants with boxers, but the sight in front of him made him freeze. Izaya's hands placed on his own ass, pushing apart the butt cheeks, showing off the wet and leaking entrance.

"I feel so dirty in this pose..." he mumbled, pushing his right middle finger to his hole and through the muscle, gasping slightly how easily his finger slipped in.  
>"Ah, I like when Shizu-chan watches at my ass... But I like it more when Shizu-chan uses his big, hard cock and pounds into my ass, spreading my inner muscles and fucking me till I drop~"<p>

Izaya did that on purpose... He was trying to seduce Shizuo to move faster and have a rougher sex. Gentle was nice too, but Izaya was a bit of a masochist and sadist, so rough sex was nice as well.

"Ah~ Shizu-chaaan~ Give me your fat, juicy cock~" he moaned, moving his finger in and out, "Fuck me hard, I want you to take me on this desk and pound into me~"

Shizuo gulped and his mouth was open slightly, his face flushed, staring at each Izaya's movement. Izaya smirked. His plan was working well.

"Give it to me, _Shizuo-kun~_" when Izaya used Shizuo's full name, it was either when he was seriously angry, or when he tried to seduce him. It made special effect so each time he got good reactions. This time... Oh, this time wasn't an exception. Shizuo snapped out of the daze and quickly lowered his pants with boxers and gripped onto Izaya's hips.

"Fucking louse..." he grunted, as he placed his erection, rubbing at the entrance and pushing half way in. Izaya gasped, gripping onto the table with both hands and panting. Shizuo poused a bit and then moved slowly out, then in... Then out, and snapping suddenly in, his erection fully in.

"A-AH! Mmmgh-" Izaya gasped, rolling his eyes back at the feeling being filled. He could swear he bleeded a bit, but didn't care as long as it felt good. And it felt fucking good alright.

"Dang, so t-tight.. shitty louse, ngh..." Shizuo growled, starting to move his hips, moving first slowly and the rhythm was built fastly from gentle to skin slapping against skin and loud moans. Shizuo panted as he was thrusting into that tight heatness, his cock wrapped in the tight heat of Izaya's insides and squeezing his memeber ever so often.

Their bodies heated up, sweat forming on their bodies with a layer and hair sticking to their forheads. Shizuo's blonde locks got in the way of his eyes and pushed his hair way, making them stick together on the sides as he kept pounding in the raven. Izaya was gasping, hands gripping the side of the desk and moving it with each thrust, making creack noise.

"Ah.. S-Shi- AH! Mmh.. ah.. ah... S-Shizu-chan.. nngh.. m-more... give m-me mo-MORE!" he gasped as his prostate was hitted nicely and hard, the tip of Shizuo's cock brushing against it sometimes and then hitting it dead on.

"Ngh... I-Izaya.." Shizuo moaned, "Talk more..."

"Mmh? T-Talk-ah... nngh- w-what- ah..." Shizuo leaned on his back and whispered before sucking on the earlobe, "Talk dirty to me." Izaya shivered at the words and gasped as his earlobe was attacked and tried to talk through the gasps.

"S-Shizu-chan's cock is so big and n-nice- mmh... ah... i-it feels so _ah!_ nice and _mmmh..._ g-good to be f- _nnnngh..._" Izaya shivered when Shizuo hit his prostate but stopped, his cock burried deep in him.

"Say it."

"S-Shizu-chan fucks me l-like no one else can! Fuck me, you monster." he turned his head, their face close. "Fuck me, cum in me, rip me apart..." he sucked on his lower lip and licked his lips, "Make me feel like burning as your seed spills out of my butt and fills me to the brim."

Shizuo lost his last sane state and continued to pound in him, his hips snapping like insane.

"A-AAH! Ngh- Shi- Shizu- AGH! AH! M-More! Right there! AH! F-Fuck-" Izaya gasped, mind all foggy from the pleasure and drool rolled down his right side, as his head bobbed up and down; until Shizuo stopped the movements, pulled him away from the desk and lifted up by the hips, his hands wrapping around Izaya's legs and holding under the knees. His dick still in the raven and Izaya gasped at the position, or more at the sudden change when Shizuo continued to fuck him, moving his hips up and down, lowering Izaya so much until his cock was fully in and Izaya lolled his head back and onto Shizuo's shoulder, gasping in the ceiling.

"F-Fuck- am coming.. c-can't anymore.. Shizu-chan- ah.. AH!"

"M-Me too.." he grunted, as Izaya wrapped his hand around his own erection and jerked himself off. Shizuo watched as Izaya's hand moved up and down. "Fuck, Izaya...!" the action turned him on even more, making him want to come already but he couldn't, not until Izaya would come first.

He let go one of Izaya's leg, other placing on the desk. Good Izaya was flexiable as fuck and Shizuo continued to pound into him, making Izaya gasp like he never did. The position was totally new, his legs spread and stretched, Shizuo's dick going all the way in as his balls moved and hit his skin as well.

"Shizu- am coming... wanna come... c-can't... anymore.. ah... aaah"

Shizuo wrapped his hand around Izaya's cock, whispering in his ear, "Then come, Izaya", as he bited his ear,

"C-Coming- aaaahhh!" Izaya moaned, his eyes shut and inner muscles squeezing Shizuo's erection, his cum spurting out and on the desk and over the edge on the floor. Shizuo grunted, snapping his hips few times more until he came and his cum coated Izaya's insides. Panting a bit, he pulled out, Izaya bend over on the desk, his afterglow fading away slowly as Shizuo spread his butt cheeks and looked as his semen dripped out of the pink pulsing hole. He hovered over Izaya and whispered.

"I was right, you are a dirty slut. But you are _my_ slut and _my_ flea. That's the reason I fell for you."

Izaya blinked, panting a bit as he turned to Shizuo. "Pardon..?"

Shizuo smiled.

"I love you, Izaya."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep... Guess this came out even better... I honestly didn't plot the smut like that, it came out- on it's own... That's how I write smuts lol<strong>

**Well- hope you enjoyed ;3**


End file.
